Love & Magic: The Fire Dragon and the Take Over Demon
by DarkChild316
Summary: Natsu returns to the guild late from a mission to find an unconscious and exhausted Mirajane asleep in the guild hall. After taking her home, Mirajane decides to use Natsu as her own form of stress relief "medicine". Natsu/Mirajane. AU. Please R&R.


Hello again my friends and welcome to the long-awaited second installment in my Love & Magic series. This installment sees Natsu paired up with the eldest of the Take Over Siblings Mirajane Strauss.

This will be the third lemon I've done with Mira and her first appearance in a lemon since my Operation: Fairy Rescue lemon. So with all that said, let's get this show on the road.

Summary: Natsu returns to the guild late from a mission to find an unconscious and exhausted Mirajane asleep in the guild hall. After taking her home, Mirajane decides to use Natsu as her own form of stress relief "medicine".

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this lemon.

Notes: This takes place shortly after the _**Grand Magic Games Arc**_ and pre-_**Tartarus Arc**_.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy had just arrived back in Magnolia Town from a successful mission and now both were headed for the guild hall. It was the early hours of the night and Natsu was looking forward to grabbing a bite to eat before heading home.<p>

"Man, I fought my ass off to get through that mission. But hey, at least I got to fight some pretty tough dudes and we got a pretty nice payday to show for it.' Natsu said to Happy as he carried the large bag full of jewel over his shoulder.

"Aye, those jerks that had been terrorizing that city sure were a handful. But in the end they just can't match up with one of Fairy Tail's best." Happy said.

"I heard that. Hey look the guild is just up ahead, race ya." Natsu said as he took off towards the guild with Happy hot on his heels.

"You're on Natsu." Happy said as he flew at a breakneck pace towards the guild hall. The two friends continued on their path to the guild flying faster than two bats out of hell until they both reached the guild hall with Natsu getting there a split-second sooner.

"Ha, I win." Natsu bragged.

"Well you cheated anyway, you had at least a half-second head start." Happy complained.

"Did not, anyway come on let's get something to eat." Natsu said as he and his buddy entered the guild, only to discover it was empty.

"Oh, it looks like the guild hall is closed. Looks like we got back a little too late buddy." Natsu said and Happy's face sank.

"Oh man, and I was looking forward to some fried fish and waffles." Happy cried with anime tears falling from his eyes before the two heard a soft moan and they turned to see Mirajane sprawled out at the bar fast asleep.

"Mira, Mira are you okay." Natsu said as he went to check on the curvy barmaid. He got to her and he immediately noticed the exhausted look on her face as well as the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"She must have been working in the guild all-day and then drank herself to sleep." Natsu said as he passed the reward from their job to Happy and picked Mirajane up bridal style.

"Happy, I'm gonna take care of this and take Mira home, you go on home without me and take the reward with you." Natsu instructed.

"Aye, I'll see you later. Take care of her Natsu." Happy said as he left for Natsu's home and after making sure the guild was secure, he carried Mirajane to her home.

The eldest Take Over mage lived by herself since Lisanna had her own home with Laxus and Elfman lived with his fiancé Evergreen. Natsu arrived at Mirajane's home in a matter of minutes and made his way into the lovely demon's humble abode.

Mirajane's home was a nice and stylish condo-style home that was befitting of someone who lived a lavish modeling lifestyle that Mirajane lived. Natsu entered her room and set Mirajane down onto her bed before sitting next to her.

As he settled down onto her bed he took a moment to admire Mirajane's sleeping form and he smiled at how lovely she was. He may have never admitted it out loud, but he had always found Mirajane to be incredibly attractive.

Even in their youth, despite her punkish nature and her constant bullying tendencies, he always felt a little something like butterflies in the pit of his stomach when he looked at her. She was just that damn sexy.

"Wow, I've never thought about her like that before. I mean I know she's good-looking, but I never thought about her as being sexy before." Natsu said to himself and before he could ponder more about these newfound feelings, he noticed Mira beginning to stir.

"Mm, Natsu what are you doing in my bedroom? More importantly how did we get here in the first place?" Mirajane asked as the eldest of the Take Over siblings sat up on her bed.

"Oh you're awake Mira. Happy and I had gotten back from a job and we saw that you had fallen asleep in the guild and I decided to bring you home." Natsu said.

"Oh, I must have drank too much and fallen asleep while cleaning up the guild, thanks for bringing me home Natsu, you can go home if you want to I'll be fine." Mirajane said and Natsu shook his head.

"What are you talking about Mira, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here to make sure you get through the night alright." Natsu said and Mira could see the concern on his face and she grinned.

"Lucy was right, you're so considerate Natsu. But I guess knowing you as long as I have that's no surprise."

"In all seriousness Natsu, the reason I fell asleep in the guild hall is because I've been working almost nonstop for the past week ever since we got back from the Grand Magic Games." Mirajane confesses.

"Mira, why have you been pressing yourself so hard?" Natsu asked and Mirajane hung her head in embarrassment.

"Well, I just…everyone's been so busy with the high number of requests the guild has gotten since winning the Games and I just didn't want to feel useless."

So I've been working hard to help the master manage the work in the guild since I haven't had anything better to do." Mirajane answered and Natsu gripped her shoulders and looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Don't ever call yourself useless Mira, if anything without all that you do for the guild, who knows what the hell kinda shape the guild would be in."

"Look, we love and appreciate everything you do for the guild, so don't ever think otherwise. And don't overwork yourself just to make yourself feel important, because to me you're one of the most important people in the guild." Natsu said and Mirajane smiled and giggled at him.

"Now it's not hard to see why Lucy likes you so much, you're really a gentlemen when you want to be Natsu." Mirajane said and Natsu flashed his trademark toothy grin.

"Thanks, Mira. Anything I can do to help a friend." Natsu said and Mirajane smirked at this statement.

"Is that right, you'll do anything to help out those closest to you. Well I think I have something else you can help me with Natsu." Mirajane said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Sure Mira, what is it?" Natsu asked and Mirajane giggled before pushing Natsu onto his back and the stunned dragon slayer watched as Mira climbed on top of him.

"Mira, what are you doing." Natsu asked while blushing and the Demon giggled at his flustered reaction.

"Oh Natsu, you really are cute when you blush. I think it's pretty obvious what's going on. I was originally using the alcohol from the guild to unwind."

"But instead of indulging on alcohol as a stress reliever, I think I'll indulge on you instead." Mirajane grinned before she cupped Natsu's face and kissed him and Natsu was shocked beyond belief and it took him a moment before he wrapped his arms around Mirajane and returned the kiss.

Natsu kisses Mirajane and she soon opened her mouth to allow Natsu's tongue to enter and begin sensuously dancing with her own. Natsu's tongue lustfully rubbed against Mirajane's tongue and he reached up and ran his fingers through her white hair affectionately.

Both lover's hearts beat rapidly with excitement and lust as they continued their passionate French kiss and Mirajane lovingly stroked Natsu's cheek before they broke the kiss and Natsu removed his vest and scarf leaving his toned chest revealed.

Mirajane giggled at his impressive physique before she began to lift up her dress making Natsu blush heavily and she tossed her dress to the side leaving the white-haired demon in her black bra and panties.

Mirajane seductively giggled at Natsu's blushing reaction before she rolled the two of them over and whispered something into his ear. Natsu nodded before he reached behind Mirajane and unclipped her bra releasing her ample breasts.

He then moved on remove her last article of clothing pulling her panties down her long toned legs leaving her lovely figure completely exposed and Natsu licked his lips like a hungry dragon ready to sink his teeth into a tasty meal as he admired Mirajane's beauty.

He then stood up to remove his pants and boxers exposing his manhood to Mirajane and she licked her lips at how enticing his member looked before Natsu climbed back on top of Mirajane and gripped what he could hold of her breasts and began to grope the mounds.

He smiled as he gently caressed and kneaded Mirajane's ample breasts and low moans of pleasure escaped her kissable lips. She smiled as him while he groped and massaged her mounds while pressing them together and a blush began to form on her lovely face.

Natsu's heart raced at how soft they felt and lowered his head to lick at her orbs of flesh as they swelled from arousal. Mirajane began to purr as Natsu's tongue brushed against her tits and rubbed across them while he squeezed them.

He caressed her bosom and he opened his mouth before his sharp canines carefully bit into her right mound. Mirajane mewled as Natsu's canines gnawed against her pliable mammary while toying with it and she reached forward.

Her hand found Natsu's erect manhood and she stroked it and her wetness grew at how strong it felt. Mirajane's eyes closed as Natsu took to suckling her tit while grabbing ahold of the other one and tweaking the aroused bud.

The white-haired woman moaned as her lover's lips rubbed together on her hardened bud and pulled at the free one. Natsu groaned as Mirajane sensually rubbed her hand on his testicles and did his best to pleasure her aroused nipple.

Natsu switched to the opposing tit and suckled it while continuing to tease Mirajane's mounds. He temporarily ceased suckling either bud and smothered his face against her breasts. Mirajane placed her hand on the back of Natsu's head and held him close as he rubbed his face in her cleavage.

She trickled her fingers through his hair and he stroked her cheek tenderly before looking her in the face. He kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her white hair while palming her aroused mound and giving the warm orb a gentle squeeze.

Mirajane nuzzled Natsu while her played with her warm orb and buried his hand into the soft flesh. She playfully rose and pushed him onto his back while placing her warmth just above his face. Mirajane smiled down at Natsu and swayed her crotch over him.

Natsu, easily catching her hint immediately began rubbing his hand on her folds and clit and she moaned as he did so. He planted his hand back onto her left breast and squeezed it as he continued to tease Mirajane's womanhood.

She moaned before his middle finger entered her wetness and wagged inside of her walls. Natsu kept his hand planted on Mirajane's wetness and his free fingers rubbed her aroused clit. Mirajane's blushing face glowed with arousal as she felt Natsu's finger dig into her wetness before he removed it and spread her folds apart.

He licked at her walls before he began prodding and brushing his fingers on her clit. He wagged and swayed his tongue within Mirajane's walls as she sat over him. She held his hand to her mound as he groped her and fondled it while licking into her wetness.

Mirajane wiggled as Natsu's tongue dug into her warmth and lashed at her walls while he squeezed her breast. She mewled as he brushed his fingers on her clit and tasted her innards before reaching down to glide her finger across Natsu's forehead.

He groaned as she reached back and stirred her finger on the tip of his tower. She proceeded to wrap her fingers around it and slowly pumped it upon hearing Natsu's moans of pleasure beneath her and his moans send vibrations into her womanhood which only served to raise her arousal.

Mirajane felt her orgasm getting closer as the cherry-haired man's tongue surveyed her womanhood and he began to rub his thumb on her clit in place of his hand. She continued to stroke and pull on his manhood as he licked into her arousal.

He shivered at her touch and the white-haired woman smiled at his reaction. The pinkette's fingers continued to arouse Mirajane's breast and clit as she stirred his manhood in return before it finally paid off. She moaned as she came and her fluids came rushing out of her entrance onto Natsu's tongue before he licked up her fluids.

"Damn, you sure taste great Mira." Natsu said before Mirajane got off him and sat next to his head. She smiled down at him and trailed her finger through his lips before placing it in her mouth; tasting her own release.

As Natsu sat up, he looked at Mirajane crawling towards him and he stood up on the bed. She faced his manhood and she immediately pressed her breasts together on it. Natsu moaned from the incredible softness his length was surrounded by as Mirajane squeezed her mounds together on it and rubbed them on it.

Mirajane smiled as she massaged and caressed it before he began to thrust into her cleavage. It pumped through her mounds and she giggled as she squeezed them on his charging manhood. Mirajane's tongue licked against the tip of his member and smoothly licked his foreskin.

"Mira…" Natsu moaned while jetting his hips forward and sending his manhood into Mirajane's bosom. She smiled at how hard he was and wagged her tongue against his erection before taking it into her mouth.

Natsu moaned once again as she pumped her mouth down the head of his cock as he drove it into her jiggling breasts and licked his glory. He placed his hand on Mirajane's head and guided her movements as she sucked him off.

Mirajane's heaving orbs jiggled on Natsu's manhood as he rocketed it into her mouth and he shivered at her warm saliva drenching it She kneaded her breasts together on his hilt and he smiled at her new yet skilled paizuri methods.

She watched his manhood plow through her cleavage and flew into her mouth while she moaned from the taste of it. Mirajane licked it as Natsu shot into her mounds and she rubbed her bouncing bosom on his member.

Natsu moaned as he felt his cock twitching within Mirajane's mouth and she closed in her eyes in excitement at tasting his cum. She bopped her mouth on his manhood and sucked on the head of his glory.

Finally, the pinkette's cum emerged from his manhood and filled Mirajane's mouth so much that half dripped down her breasts. She gulped down the semen as it stuck to her throat and she seductively looked at Natsu while slowly licking his foreskin before giving it a kiss and released it from her cleavage.

She then stood up along with Natsu and wrapped her legs around the Fire Dragon Slayer's waist as he gripped her rear while she held onto his shoulders. He aligned his cock with her entrance and carefully slid himself into her snapping her hymen.

Mirajane's eyes shrank and she moaned in pain at her virginity being taken and from the feeling of her walls being stretched like never before. Natsu kissed her to comfort her through the pain while waiting for her to adjust to his size.

The white-haired demon finally felt the pain subside and she bucked her hips and Natsu began banging his member into her walls. He held onto her ass while thrusting into her warmth and she tightly held onto him.

Natsu watched as Mirajane's ample breasts began to jiggle against his strong chest while he pounded into her wetness. She deeply blushed as his member reached the inside of her toned stomach as she versed her hips against his.

Mirajane moaned with Natsu as she rode his powerful thrusts while thrusting her womanhood down his hilt and holding onto him before he cupped her breasts. She whimpered as Natsu squeezed and groped her mounds while they bounced into the air.

Mirajane moaned as her new lover caressed her jiggling bosom and he pumped his member into her walls as they grinded him with each buck of her hips. Natsu rested his forehead against Mirajane's and she took one hand off his shoulder and stroked his cheek while he did the same to her.

The pinkette rammed and thundered his cannon into Mirajane's warmth while she worked her hips in prefect tandem with his thrusts. He groaned at her pussy growing tighter and milking his every thrust as he groped her and their eyes lovingly stared at one another.

He crashed his glory into her wetness and her walls rumbled from his mighty impacts. Mirajane leaned forward before kissing the Dragon Slayer and his obsidian eyes found her cerulean ones as their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths.

Natsu and Mirajane's tongues rubbed and clashed as they worked their hips against one another before they wrapped their arms around each other. Her breasts squished and flattened against his chiseled chest as they bounced with vigor from his hammering thrusts while she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

As for him, he placed his hands back on her plump ass as she worked her hips together on his manhood and she moaned deeply into his mouth. He slammed his cannon into her tightening wetness while her aroused tits smothered on him and both slightly separated lips to lick the roofs of each other's mouths.

Their moans were heard more clearly as their hips clashed and her legs tightened around his waist. The young couple held onto each other as sweat drenched their bodies and Natsu felt his balls growing tighter by the minute while Mirajane's could feel her walls growing tighter each time they were struck by Natsu's member.

Their eyes squeezed shut as Natsu shot his stiffness into Mirajane's wetness and her mounds quaked from his powerful impacts. He moaned from her tightness as she thrust down his hilt and he swelled inside of her womanhood while she pitted her hips against his.

Natsu's hips drove into her pussy and Mirajane whimpered at it reaching deeply into her stomach as he continued trickling his fingers through her hair. His length plunged into the depths of the lovely demon's wetness and they broke their kiss to loudly moan.

The two of them continued clashing their lower parts against one another until they both reached the end of their rope. Just then, Mirajane's womanhood wrapped around Natsu's hilt as tightly as possible and his cum rushed from it; quickly filling her crevice as well as spewing out of her at the same time.

The pair moaned as their release oozed from her wetness and he slowly sat down on the bed before Mirajane got off him. She rested her head against his chest and he stroked her back as she panted. Natsu smiled at her and she lovingly looked back at him.

Suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on Mirajane's face as she laid on her side as she motioned for Natsu to come closer and Natsu easily caught its meaning. Natsu laid behind Mirajane on his side and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he entered her tightness before restarting his thrusts.

Mirajane moaned in pleasure as Natsu pummeled his steel-powered hardness into her warmth and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her ample breast. He gripped the other one and toyed with the mounds. The white-haired demon kept her long leg arched in the air and she held it in place.

Natsu cock crashed into her walls and Mirajane felt it slamming against her womb and her body trembled and shook from the pleasurable feeling. Her eyes whitened and her face carried a lustful smile as she felt Natsu's cock deeply pounding into her pussy.

Natsu huskily growled as he thrust his manhood into Mirajane's warmth and she bucked her hip to meet his thrusts which caused her moist walls to grind him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Mirajane's jiggling breasts as they heaved and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs.

Mirajane loudly moaned as Natsu cock raged inside of her warmth and to add to her already high levels of arousal, Natsu began to nibble her earlobe. She whimpered as he took to licking her earlobe as smooth as possible and he toyed with her breasts.

She looked back as Natsu's cock flashed into her pussy and the sound of her crotch colliding against hers filled the bedroom and he stopped licking her earlobe. Saying her name once, she turned her head and this gave him the chance to kiss his beloved demon.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle. Mirajane's free hand reached back and began to stroke Natsu's cheek. Her warmth grew tighter on Natsu's cock while grinding it and both of their eyes closed in bliss.

Natsu's hardness shot into Mirajane's innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully making her warmth tighten around his length. Mirajane watched as Natsu's hand slithered down her slender form and held her leg in the air.

With her hand no longer necessary in keeping her leg arched high, she placed her hand on Natsu's hand to help toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about. Her innards were rumbled by Natsu's hammering thrusts and she felt her mind going ecstatic from the pleasure she felt.

Finally, Natsu and Mirajane separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cannon shot its white rounds inside her stomach. Her face lit up in pleasure as Natsu filled her up and the smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

Mirajane lowered her leg before Natsu pulled out of her and their combined release flooded out of her warmth. Mirajane cuddled up close to Natsu and she lovingly trailed her finger under his chin and he nuzzled her in return.

"Hey Natsu, are you tired." Mirajane asked and Natsu smirked.

"When have you ever known me to be tired Mira?" Natsu chuckled and Mirajane giggled before she straddled him and turned around and spread her legs apart.

"Well in that case." Mirajane grinned as she sank herself down onto Natsu's cock and she began rolling her hips as Natsu jerked his member into her arousal and rubbed it against her walls. She bucked her hips and leaned back as the pinkette fondled and toyed with her breasts.

Natsu held onto Mirajane's sweating mounds as he jerked his manhood into her caverns and she shook her waist on it in return. Her hands rested on either side of the Dragon Slayer and the hot blush on her face never went away as long as Natsu shot his member into her wetness.

She worked her hips together as Natsu jerked his cock up into the depths of her warm, slimy pussy and found the speed of her bucking was no match for his agile speed. He moaned as her juicy ass hitting his crotch and her brown eyes sparkled with lust as she fell back against him.

Natsu licked Mirajane's cheek before she turned her attention to him and she lashed her tongue against his. Both closed their eyes as their tongues wiggled against one another and she sent her wetness down the pinkette's raging rod.

Mirajane's whimpered as Natsu's manhood sped into her caverns and relentlessly struck her innards. Natsu's fingers seized Mirajane's nipples as they bobbed and jiggled into the air while he crashed his throbbing glory into her womanhood.

She framed his face and stroked his cheek before pressing her lips against his. Obsidian and cerulean eyes stared at one another as Mirajane's moans went muffled as the Dragon Slayer toyed with her tits while her breasts freely heaved about.

Natsu pounded his tower into her warmth as it slid up and down him and he twisted her buds while her free hand rested on the ground. The pair groaned as they kissed and wrestled tongues before Mirajane broke the kiss to moan as her warmth tightened on his length and their juices exploded from her.

Both moaned as their release poured out of Mirajane's warmth and a lustful smile stayed on her face. She panted as she came and Natsu sat back before Mirajane kissed him and leaned in close to nuzzle him.

Both lover's gazed into each other's eyes and they both knew that they wanted more. So Mirajane stood on her hands and knees and Natsu got behind her and gripped her hips before he moved forward and entered her warmth and began to thrust forward.

Both moaned as Mirajane laid down on her front with her rear up and her mounds squished against the bed. He shot his hips forward and his cock rammed into her walls and her eyes shimmered in joy as he moved his hands to her ass and moaned in pleasure as his length collided into her innards.

Mirajane's plump ass smacked against Natsu's crotch as he thrust into her wetness and he clenched his teeth together as he pummeled his manhood into Mirajane's warmth and her moans sounded throughout the bedroom.

She lifted her left arm off the bed and held it out. Natsu gripped her forearm with his left hand and held onto it. Mirajane balanced herself on her right hand and her breasts swung forward once more as her body rocked back and forth from Natsu's relentless pounding.

Natsu watched her breasts sway as he slammed his cock into her womanhood and his free hand remained on her ass. She closed her eyes and moaned as Natsu's erection crashed against her insides. Natsu held Mirajane's arm as his member thrashed against her insides and rumbled them worse than an earthquake.

Her wetness grew tighter on Natsu's manhood as he slammed his glory into her and he began licking her neck and her eyes opened at that very moment. She looked back as Natsu's tongue rubbed and licked against her throat while he freed her arm and cupped her heaving breasts.

The mounds bounced in his hold as he kneaded and rubbed them together. Mirajane whimpered as he began to lick her jawline and squeezed her breasts together. She turned her head to his and her tongue lashed out and began licking against his.

Blue eyes looked into black ones as Natsu slammed his hardness into her source of arousal and fondled her breasts before he gripped her hardened tits. He tweaked them while pulling them downward and Mirajane mewled in delight before pressing her lips to his once again.

Mirajane felt Natsu's cock began to vibrate inside the depths of her walls and this coincided with her own upcoming release. With her lust driving her senses, Mirajane began helping Natsu grope her large breasts which caused her to grow tighter on his raging hilt and increased her chances of releasing.

Natsu and Mirajane pitted their respective tongues against each other while he continued to drive his crotch into her plump ass before they both moaned loudly as Mirajane's womanhood wrapped around Natsu's length a final time, squeezing it enough to fire a river of semen into her womb.

Both of them panted as Natsu released Mirajane's breasts and the two of them relaxed as Natsu freed his length from her womanhood. She looked back at him and softly kissed him. He simply smiled and trailed his fingers through her hair while she lovingly nuzzled him as Natsu pulled the sheets over them.

"Natsu, I think I may become addicted to you after all that we just did." Mirajane said and Natsu grinned before kissing the white-haired demon.

"Good, because I don't ever intend on letting you go." Natsu said and Mirajane smiled at him before resting her head onto his sweating muscular chest and she fell asleep along with Natsu.

* * *

><p>Well that was fun, I apologize if this one isn't as long as my other lemons, but I still hope that everyone enjoys this one nonetheless. Now that I've finished this one, I think it's time I touched on a couple of announcements I've been meaning to announce since earlier this month.<p>

First of all after much thought and consideration (and a litany of requests), I've decided to do a sequel to my highly successful _**Operation: Fairy Rescue**_ lemon. This sequel will feature Natsu paired up with the four ladies from the previous lemon, as well as Cana and Wendy. I'll most likely release this lemon sometime during my Spring Break of this year.

Also, I'm happy to announce that I have a special surprise planned for all of my Fairy Tail fans planned for the summer of this year. I won't say what this surprise is, but I WILL say that if you're a die-hard Fairy Tail fan, this is one lemon that you definitely don't wanna miss.

Now for my final announcement, and this is one I've been debating on for quite some time. I've been strongly considering doing another crossover series with Naruto, this one a crossover series featuring one of my favorite video game series, _**Soul Calibur**_.

In this series I plan to have Naruto paired up with Ivy, Cassandra Alexandra, Hilde Von Krone, Seong Mi-Na, Setsuka, Sophitia Alexandra, Taki, and Chai Xianghua. I'll be leaving out Amy and Talim for common decency reasons (with both characters being underage).

I'll also be leaving out Tira since she's just too damn sadistic and cruel to paired up with someone like Naruto and I'll also be leaving out Pyrrha Alexandra, Natsu, and Lexia because those three just get on my damn nerves and because they're nothing more than rip-offs of Sophitia, Taki, and Xianghua.

I'll set up a poll on my profile to allow you the fans to decide if you'd like to see the crossover series with Soul Calibur or not. The poll will be open until the end of March so you'll have plenty of time to vote on it.

Well as for this series, Cana is next so until then, don't forget to read and review.

_**VIVA, LA RAZA!**_


End file.
